Write to Winry Rockbell
by Rockbell's Automail
Summary: Do you want to ask Winry Rockbell a few questions? get to know her and get your questions answered by yours truly? Then just drop by here and leave a post! I'll be waiting!
1. Winry Rockbell

Dear readers,

Hi there! This is Winry Rockbell! Since Ed and Mr. Mustang posted their own "Write to Me", Rose had suggested that I post my own version of it. (Coz, I think I'd have to apologize to some of the people Ed might have been rude to, especially the EdxWinry fans out there.) Just drop me a letter anytime and I'll post my response here on as soon as I can. Things are a bit busy here at Mr. Garfield's shop so I won't be able to write back immediately, but I promise I'll do my best!

Sincerely,

Winry Rockbell.


	2. 1st Batch

_**So here is the 1**__**st**__** Batch of letters! **_**^_^**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Melody Elric

_Yo Winry!_

_Hey, sorry if the name sounds like I'm an Elirc fangirl. It was the ONLY name I could get._

_Alright, well I was wondering. When Ed and Al were little did they ever pick on you and be mean?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't worry, I'm not bothered by your name. I think it's kind of cute.**

**When we were little Ed and Al wasn't really mean, well, Al wasn't anyway. Ed's kinda rude towards me sometimes and they always keep things to themselves even way back then! **

**I swear I can get really pissed whenever they tell me off and say it's not my business! We usually play together and stuff, but when Auntie Trisha died…. They got more and more into alchemy, not so soon after that they went to Dublith to study alchemy. The next time I saw them, Ed was all bloody, cradled against the vintage armor that was now Al. *shivers* they really scared me back then.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: xXxnightshadexXx

Ok, i don't know if it is true or not but I think you and Ed have a thing for each other. Don't get me wrong, you may not. But I've seen a lot where it's kinda obvious. Like whenever Ed comes around you seem to "show off" more skin *cough cough* like that black tube top? Seriously... you can' say you don't hve any feelings for him :P  
~*~ Signed Morgan Russell~*~

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EEEEeehh?? No! No! You've got it all wrong! I don't show off my skin for Ed when he's around, I just like wearing my tube t op 'coz it's comfy. THAT'S ALL!! It can be really hot while working the whole day, the tube top spares me from over heating and getting all sweaty. (Ed doesn't seem to mind me just wearing that.)**

**And besides, Ed isn't that kind of person who'd drool over others body, that alchemy otaku doesn't notice anything, except Alchemy.**

**And as for the "Thing for each other" part, well he **_**IS**_** like family, we've been together since… like… forever!**

**Uhm?? When **_**exactly**_** have I been obvious to you?? I don't remember giving Ed**_** that**_** much special attention. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there's the 1st batch, phew good thing I'm not a boy, wouldn't want to deal with crazy fangirls like Ed and Mr. Mustang does. ^_^

(okay! Back to work at Mr. Garfields! ^-^)


	3. 2nd Batch

_**Here is the 2nd Batch of letters! **_**^_^**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Moonlit Water Sunny River

_OMG YOU ROCK  
Gomen, gomen, but you are truly awesome. Especially when you helped deliver that baby, and made Ed's automail, and told off Paninya for being a pickpocket...need I go on?  
Except everyone tells me I'm exactly like you O.o I'm more like ed - short, hyperactive, you know.  
Question: Who would you rather marry, Ed or Al? (I would go with Al personally, since he's more...romantic :3 Sex with Ed would be amazing though)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm really not that special, I still have a lot to learn about automail! (and good thing I had read about child delivery!) I am born in a family of doctors after all, while Ed and Al read alchemy books as they grew up I read medical books and studied automail surgery and automail construction. (did you know that these two goes hand in hand?! I REALLY LOVE AUTOMAIL! It's so AMAZING!)**

**I guess I got it from Ed, Paninya is a really kind and wonderful person! She just needed a gentle nudge towards the right path. ^_^ I'm sure Ed would have told her off too. *although he would be harsh, he always does rub salt on people wounds.***

**Answer: I haven't thought about that! (I'm just 15 for crying out loud!) And what's with that last part?! Sex…. With… *swoon* MAN, YOU FANS GOT A HYPERACTIVE IMAGINATION! *how would you guys even know that?!***

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Nahmae

_Hello there winry!_

wow, It's nice for you to have this coner too. XD

hmm, now to my questions:

Do you think that you and Riza Hawkeye looks like each other? *I just noticed, specially at the movie*

What do you feel for Edward Elric? Is he really just a friend or deep inside there's something more?

Do you know the reason why edward doesn't like milk?

and lastly, what do you think of the RoyWinry fics out there?

Thanks for having the time to read this. sorry if some of the questions are weird. XD You Rock Winry! ^^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ahh, yeah, I guess we do look alike after I started putting my hair up that way. Ms. Riza is a very beautiful woman, so it is a real honor that you think we look alike. *giggles***

**Direct much? Ed and I are really good friends, I'm sure you guys now that we've been friends since forever! *And we will always be friends, whatever happens I know that won't change. (* = look up chapter 48: A Promise Made by those who wait page.32 if you really want to find out the answer. ^,^)**

**Yes, I do now why he hates milk. It's because he cannot stomach the idea that milk came from a cows utter. Ahahahaha.**

**Ack! Those RoyWinry fics are really creeping me out sometimes, I respect Mr. Mustang but those fics are just so creepy, Mr. Mustang is a waaaaaaaay older man and I don't want my fans to think that I have something going on with him! I wish those fics would stop.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you again for writing!


End file.
